Twisted Lives
by Laonasa Enllyn Avery
Summary: Magnus Chase was not expecting to be run over and taken to Stark Tower, when he visited Blitz for some decent clothes. He didn't plan on being noticed by S.H.I.E.L.D., and he was very much not expecting to find himself fighting an army of Chitauri in the middle of New York. He never asked for anything of the sort. All he'd wanted, was a nice warm plate of falafel.
1. Chapter 1

**Well**

 **Well first off- to those who've faved and favorite my other story- a tale of drabbles- I'M SO SORRY!**

 **I haven't updated in like, forever, and I have three or four unfinished chapters…? I'm just not getting motivated enough these days D: I hate writer's blocks.**

 **Soo…. Teehee… why am I writing a different story when I have a horrible writer's block? Well, I've just gotten myself into several new fandoms- (which definitely doesn't include Magnus Chase and Hetalia.)**

… **Definitely.**

 **Well, actually I'm infatuated with the characters (especially Yong Soo- WHY GOVERNMENT WHY DID YOU HAVE TO BAN KOREA FROM HETALIA) and pretty much beginning to form ships in my head- like Blitzstone and stuff- So I decided to do two new fanfics. Magnus & Avengers, an AU for Magnus, and Hetalia and Avengers, and Harry Potter & some other fandom.**

 **I don't even know.**

 **So anyways, enjoy the story! I'm pretty much a crappy writer, thus if you do not like my writing style, do not read.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own either the Avengers or Magnus Chase. If I did, I'd probably not be writing this during class and lunch break.**

 **Warning: May be some T rated curses, violence, and all which is unholy for innocent minds. Though I'm pretty sure almost all of you aren't here to read K rated stories XD No romance, probably. May have some gore. May be a bit aggressive. You have been warned.**

 **(Oh by the way I'm including a lot of different fandom characters as side/ background characters. There will be a few OCs, but they will not have important roles. If you spot your fandom, tell me in the reviews!)**

In the end, Magnus realized, it really was meaningless whether or not you had superpowers. It's not like he can fight villains, or try to overcome certain obstacles when he's nothing but a homeless teen on the streets of Boston. There was plenty of homeless bums in New York, and Magnus Chase was just another one of them- albeit a tad more special and noticeable.

Magnus remembered when his mother had been alive- before his Uncle (supposedly, he was involved with some kind of organization) came along and had his mother killed. It was an accident really, but Magnus still resented Randolph for causing the death. The man had plenty of money, and he was still very much alive- a retired professor living in comfortable wealth, but Magnus refused to join him. He refused to stay with his mother's murderer.

Even if he wasn't, the teen would've never felt comfortable living in that old house. The street life was the life for him.

The blond haired boy took another bite out of his falafel. Yes, this was life.

As he finished his meal, he noticed a remarkable thing about the night street. There were a few stragglers here and there, even though most veered clear away from the alleys. The normal beggars crouched on ragged blankets and shredded sheets of paper. They huddled around the shadows, some of the newer ones stealing glances at the shaggily dressed, thin boy. The older ones knew better than to mess with him, but of course there was always some who were new to the streets.

Magnus dusted off his hands as he stood up, stretching. Muscles screamed from being cramped up for so long. He winced.

"Hearth!" he called, waving to the figure sitting on the fire escape above his head. The lanky blond peered down at him, and signed something to him. Unfortunately, Magnus didn't catch it.

"Hey, where's Blitz?" Magnus asked, hoisting himself over the railing.

Hearth was sitting with some kind of book in his lap, a colorful scarf draped around his neck. The deaf man shrugged and pointed towards the main streets, where poverty blended into wealth and people walked, chatting animatedly. Magnus scratched his head. _Ah, he's working at the shop again_ , he thought.

Blitz and Hearth acted as his guardians, and a lot of the other homeless liked to tease him about them being his parents. He'd laugh it off and go on his way.

Giving Hearth a quick nod, Magnus clambered down, heading towards the lighted roads with his hoodie pulled over his head. He nervously rubbed his hands as he peered out onto the street. Passerby barely threw the scraggly, homeless boy a glance before going on their own way. Late summer breezes grazed the air, tugging at peoples' shorts and shirts. Magnus rapped on the window of one of the small shops. Inside, a dark haired, short man turned around. He was wearing a neat white shirt with black dress pants, and the shirt cuffs were expertly folded up to his elbows.

Blitz's face brightened considerably when he caught sight of the boy. Loosening his scowl, the man opened the shop door, gesturing Magnus inside.

"Kid, what're you doing outside? Hearth sent you?" he asked.

"Uh, no, I was just wondering if you had a spare set of clothes or something."

The stout man wrinkled his nose. "Oh I have one all right. Couldn't stand to wear anywhere else's clothes, could you? Come on."

Magnus gave a nervous laugh. _Well, it's more of a problem about the money…_

He looked around the shop as Blitz rustled in the back room. Magnus raised an eyebrow at a peculiar necktie which looked like it'd been forged, rather than sewn. Metallic, it glittered in the shop's fluorescent lights.

Magnus picked it up, turning the shimmering fabric over in his hand. It was really quite nice… even if it was only half made. Some of the strands were growing loose as Magnus inspected it.

Blitz popped his head out of the room.

"Magnus! I have a few things your size. They're for the… well for the day, right?"

Startled, Magnus whipped around, shoving the necktie into his pocket. "Yeah!" he said.

The shorter man tossed him a pair of black jeans and a loose fitting, large black t-shirt. Magnus frowned, catching the clothes in midair.

"Dude, black? Really?"

Blitz shrugged. "Only things I have. Dye them or something. I'm going to go see Hearth for a moment."

He headed to the door, then stopped just before he turned around and gave Magnus a look.

"And kid, make sure you throw out your old stuff. Don't get into trouble, alright?"

"Okay, _dad_." Magnus drawled.

Blitz gave him a snort and shut the door behind him. Magnus gave him a halfhearted wave, and started changing his clothes. Shrugging on the T shirt, he emptied his old pockets and stuffed the stuff back into his new jeans. It barely occurred to him that the silver ball of string crumpled up in his pocket was something other than his own. When his old clothes were discarded safely, he realized that he'd forgotten to tell Blitz about the dream he'd had. The illusion of a different Magnus, a different Blitz and Hearth. And how somehow he'd been the son of some god.

He shrugged. Not that it'd matter much.

Scrubbing his hands and face sloppily in the worker's bathroom, Magnus picked up his ragged old clothes and tossed them into the trashcan. Blitz would be angry at the fact that he hadn't burned the 'goddamn awful' clothes too, but Magnus had lost his lighter a while ago. The adolescent glanced out of the shop window.

And froze in surprise and fear.

In the road in front of the shop, there was a large, pretty intimidating truck that was hurtling towards a figure on the middle of the road. It wasn't simply _skidding_ towards the figure; it was actually spinning and blaring, and it's accelerator seemed to be jammed. It was causing a racket, bumping into street lamps and crashing against other cars.

If that'd been everything, Magnus would've probably not have been as frightened as he was. But the figure on the street?

It was Hearth.

When he later tried to recall what happened at that moment, Magnus would only describe what he did as impossible. At least, impossible for a teenage delinquent with weird powers he'd never used before.

He skidded into the street, vaguely realizing that his arms were scratched from the sharp glass he'd shattered. Momentum gained, he ran at full speed towards the black clothed man standing in the road. Magnus grabbed the man, and he pushed him out of harm's way. He had barely the time to see Hearth's alarmed face before the truck slammed into his side.

For a moment, Magnus felt nothing.

He flew through the air, and he could feel his joints buckle and crack, the bones shattering under the pressure of the impact. Blood flew, veins were damaged, and Magnus was pretty sure his left arm was a gigantic mess right then.

And then he landed on the asphalt.

Time seemed to have no meaning as excruciating pain shot through his body, a searing fire numbing his senses. Everything was just so unbearably awful, and his vision was tinted scarlet. Magnus didn't really know if that was because he was crying from the shock, or if he had a concussion. He didn't really care, either.

He could faintly make out alarmed screams and cries, and the face of someone he just _knew_ , but he couldn't quite recall who he was.

Who was Magnus?

Then the pain took over his consciousness, and he was no more.

 **Haha, Bet you didn't expect that to happen, did you? XD**

 **Don't worry, he's not dead. Probably.**

 **I know there were no Avengers in this one, but there's going to be one soon. Veeery soon.**

 **R &R, please! **

**P.S. Oh, and take a look at my profile to see if you share any fandoms with me! If you do, suggest some characters you'd like to see in this story!**

 **(A few examples are; Dan & Phil, Harry Potter, Narnia, Transformers, Death Note, PJO, Hetalia, Vocaloid, Eragon, Artemis Fowl, and so on.)**


	2. Chapter 2 (or, in which MagNick meet)

**I'm going to try and keep my A/Ns low key, but I am prone to rambling before writing.**

 **Anyways, I'm on a roll right now, so I might keep on updating more frequently than usual on this story. Probably going to update a few chapters in one week. I have to write the most I can.**

 **Yeah, I know I'm making Magnus kinda OOC, but forgive me- I was talking in a detached way. From the next chapter on, I might forget to give disclaimers, so pardon if I do. I do not want to be sued, so this story's plot is only partially mine, as are any OCs or background installations of my own.**

 **\+ Oh, and I'm not a native English speaker, so plz excuse any of my mistakes.**

When Tony Stark was in his car, waiting for a traffic signal, he didn't expect to be nearly smashed by a large truck. He also didn't expect to see a kid run in front of that particular truck, and save a man from becoming a grease spot on the road. And he certainly wasn't expecting the unconscious kid to encase himself in a golden, somehow healing light. Especially not when he was standing next to the nearly- dead kid with a phone in his hand.

"911, sir. What can we do to help you?"

Tony glanced at the boy sprawled across the road in a tangled manner, looking pretty bad with the blood splattered across his clothes, but he knew something was different with the teen. His twisted limbs were hopelessly entangles, but they didn't look very broken or damaged. In fact, the billionaire was alarmed to find that the horrible gash across the boy's bare left arm was already healing- and he could see the flesh literally mending itself together.

"Uh, no thanks, I think I've called the wrong number." He told the receiver.

Happy, finally free from the jammed car door came over. "Sir," he said. "what's with the boy?"

Tony looked at his bodyguard, raising an eyebrow. "He has cool healing powers. Do I have to bring him in?"

He then shrugged at his own question. "Oh well, Happy, get Pepper on the phone for me. And the kid in the car."

As Happy was about to do so, a man in black clothing ran up to him and began gesturing wildly with his hands. With mild surprise, Tony realized that this was the man the kid had saved. He was blond, pretty tall and slender, with a really alarmed expression on his face.

"Hey, hey there!" Tony called.

The man seemed not to hear him. After a moment, Tony realized the man could not speak, and he was simply using sign language. Tony regretted that he hadn't learned the letters when he was in school.

On the other hand, Hearth was very, very exasperated.

He signed dramatically, worried for the child, Magnus, for the teenager lying unconscious within this strange man's car was as important to him as if he was his own son. Hearth threw a concerned glance at the kid.

 _Give me Magnus!_

"What are you doing, kid? I don't read sign language!"

 _Man-with-the-beard, I'm supposed to take care of him._

"Happy, do you read sign language?"

"No, sir!"

 _Seriously just let me take Magnus to Blitzen! He knows what to do!_

"What?"

 _Why aren't you understanding- hey wait I can't read your lips if you get into the car- hey!_

Tony, baffled by the strange man's sign language, slammed the car door shut and Happy drove off, leaving behind a very, very dumbfounded blond man.

Stark gave the knocked out kid a concerned glance. He looked a bit like Thor, he noticed vaguely as the care turned a corner. He wondered if Fury knew what to do with the kid. Maybe he was a test subject, like cap?

 _Oh well_ , Tony thought. _I miss Shawarma._

 **LINE BREAK (NORMAL LINE BREAKS DO NOT SEEM TO WORK AT ALL)**

When I actually woke up after the accident, I didn't really think I was alive. I thought I'd already died and moved on. That the blinding whiteness of the clinic ceiling was just an illusion.

That's when I smelled hand-sanitizer and was like, _yeah I'm not dead yet._ There's no way that heaven would have hand sanitizer. Sanitizers are evil.

Shaking my head, I sat up in the cot I was placed in, my head groggy and my limbs frozen with exhaustion. I winced when I stretched the wrong muscle. It hurt a lot.

The room I was sitting in didn't seem to be a normal hospital, but it rather looked like a lab, with impeccable white walls and only the most basic of medical equipment. And more importantly, there were no doctors to be seen- and that concerned me a bit. I liked to be safe with Blitz and Hearth, thank you very much.

I kinda panicked when a black man with an eyepatch walked in through the door.

 _Dammit._

 _What is happening here? Was I caught for pickpocketing? Did someone recognize me from those ads Uncle Randolph put up? Did I accidentally heal myself again? Where the heck is Hearth?! Am I going to be thrown in jail? Is this all some sort of secret conspiracy? What should I-_

The scary man looked at me straight in the eye.

"Magnus Chase, seventeen. Went missing two years ago, when his mother died in a fire. Has incredible healing abilities- known to have shown such in various states across the country. Note; seems to have inhuman strength and speed." He said, interrupting my thoughts.

"Is this quite right, Mr. Chase?"

The dude's eyes- well, eye, really- bore into my eyes, making me shift uncomfortably. His expression was stony faced, firm lips set in a permanent grimace. He looked like he could crush anyone- especially someone like me- into oblivion in a few seconds.

I inched backward.

"Yeah, that's me..?" I mumbled.

"I don't like to make things complicated, Chase. So humor me. Who are you?"

I gave the man a look over. Quite stocky and broad shouldered, tall, with a small moustache and a permanent frown etched onto his features. His single eye bore into my own. Which was like, totally weird. I had a lot of experience watching people but little experience when it came to being watched.

"You already know who I am. That's why you have the profile, don't you?" I said.

I wasn't really sure what made me so bold. He was a government official, he knew my name. That was usually a bad sign for homeless people.

"That doesn't mean I know what happened to you on the night your mother died. A single mother with a smart problem kid. Dies in a fire that couldn't be extinguished by the fire department. The kid, who was in that apartment, was never found. Suspicious, not?"

I grimaced. He was talking about that day. The day that still caused me some restless nights. I didn't want to remember what happened, and I was glad that I didn't. I had no idea how I was left fine and alive, but I wasn't curious. Nope.

"Er, well, I wasn't home when it happened…"

The scary black eye bore into mine.

"Well, we both know that's not true."

 _Hey, I can't exactly tell you that my uncle is part of a psychotic group that tried to murder my mom and dad and managed to kill my dad, now, can I?_

I gave him a forced smile.

"I don't know what you're talking about, but I think this interrogation is called illegal detainment."

The dude gave me a small, patronizing smile. I raised my eyebrows.

"The name's Nick Fury, director of the S.H.I.E.L.D. And Chase? There's something we'd like for you to take a look at. Yes, this also means you're not being illegally detained. You're now enlisted under our list of dangerous; immediately detain figures, and I'm afraid you have no other option."

I stared back at the man.

 _Are you effing kidding me?! Dammit._

 **Sooooo, that was chapter two! I'm sorry that took a while to come up. As I may have mentioned before, I'm suffering a writer's block, which means I'm also pretty much writing at a really, really slow pace. FORGIVE ME!**

 **Anyways, hope ya'all enjoy this chapter.**

 **I know it's crappy, it's OOc, and I'm a terrible writer, but forgive me!**

 **(and thank you for the reviews I received! As well as all the followers and favs! Reviews help me write faster- and also, hope ya'all had a happy Halloween!)**

 **Oh and also, there was a tumblr post I decided to do a oneshot about? About the Chases bringing their respective girlfriends to their homes, and the two gods internally freaking out?**

 **Plz tell me if you'd like that**


	3. Chapter 3 (Pizza!)

**I'm so sorry. I'm really sorry.**

 **I know what it feels like when a story isn't updated, so I'll try to update more often! I've just been coping with school and not having any of my friend in the same class, and yeah, life kinda sucks…**

 **Also, I noticed that there's a couple of readers from my home country, so hey to all of ya Koreans.**

 **There's not going to be any main characters from other fandoms, but mentions like; (there was a black haired, gothic looking boy staring at them weirdly from the opposite street. Magnus decided to ignore him. The next second, he was gone.) or ("there's this agent called Alfred, and he's a bit of a joker. I thought of pairing him with you, but nah- I think Hawkeye's better at helping you adapt.").**

 **So, none of the characters (well except for a few minor ones) are mine, and I only own part of the storyline!**

 **BTW, just skip the rest of the ANs if you do not want to read about the life of a teenage girl.**

 **~LINE BREAK (I'VE NOTICED IT DOESN'T APEAR)~**

I blinked in confusion.

"But I've done literally nothing!" I said in protest. "I mean, yeah maybe the casual homeless begging, but the last time I checked, that wasn't illegal!"

The director- Nick, smirked at me. I did not like his smirk.

"I'm sorry, Magnus, but you are, in fact, charged as a suspect for the murder of Natalie Chase."

Something was absurdly wrong with this man. I may not be my cousin Annabeth, but I could tell that whatever S.H.I.E.L.D. was, I didn't want to get in the middle of it. I gaped at the one eyed man.

"Seriously? The police officers never said anything about _that_!"

There! That grim expression again!

"So, Magnus. Will you join us, or be thrown in jail for a while?"

"I don't even effing know what this shield thingy is!"

"That can't be helped. Government secrets."

I froze for a second.

I hated my situation. I couldn't choose either of the options, because for one, I didn't know what kind of work S.H.I.E.L.D. did, and two; my uncle was out to find me. Just the other day I'd seen flyers with my 16 year old pictures on them. Thankfully, I looked nothing like I'd been then- awkward, scrawny, tiny- but he'd know the first moment he sees me. For all I know, this organization might be the exact same one he's in.

But then again, his best friend was a local cop. He'd probably be alerted the moment he sees me.

Not a pretty ideal situation for me to be in.

I sighed in defeat.

"Alright, I'll sign the papers. You do know that I'm not of legal age though, right?"

"Oh, don't worry. You'll be placed in one of our specialized programs."

Nick extended his hand. I shook it, warily glancing at his eye patch- wondering if that had anything to do with the job description. The man opposite of me gave me the sinister eye.

"Welcome to S.H.I.E.L.D., Magnus- an operational intelligence agency designed to protect Earth, and mainly America. You've just signed up to be one of our agents."

An agent?

Oh crap.

… I probably selected the wrong option.

I groaned internally, letting my tangled blond hair curtain my face.

"I'm going to die, won't I?"

 **~ LINE BREAK AGAIN~ HAHAHA~ HAHAHAHAHA~**

Moments later, I wasn't expecting to be in Tony Stark's car, driving out to get lunch. I mean, It was _Tony Stark,_ billionaire and technological genius. The dude who made Iron Man. Holy bananas.

I wiggled uncomfortably in my seat.

"So, kid, where do you want to eat?"

"Um…"

I glanced out the car window. The driver, Tony Stark's bodyguard(probably) asked for a place name.

"Shawarma palace." Tony said.

"Fadlan's falafel.", I said at the same time.

We gave each other a look, though I was pretty sure mine meant _whoa, dude,_ while Tony's meant _the hell, kid?_

Happy (what kind of name is that) gave us a little smile. Then he pulled up into a pizzeria driveway, shaking his head. "Shawarma Palace is undergoing construction, sir, and I don't know about the falafel place. Would pizza be fine with you two?"

Tony and I groaned simultaneously.

"Alright, I guess I can live a day without shawarma." Tony muttered. I rolled my eyes- internally, of course- I didn't want to be throttled by the bear-like bodyguard.

We made our way into the pizzeria.

It was a quite large, old pizzeria, and there were kids everywhere. Like really everywhere. Animatronic suits (which creeped me out) were moving around, the kids following behind them in gaggles. One particularly menacing duck waddled around, bumping into the tables.

"Welcome to Fazbear's Pizzeria!" a man at the counter said jovially, grinning at us. "What could I get for you?"

Tony Stark seemed to frown at the mess the pizzeria was in, so I ordered.

"A cheese pizza please."

"A cheese pizza? No way." Stark said. "Pepperoni."

The counter man seemed to recognize Stark just then, and his eyes grew to the size of saucers.

"Al, Alright, sir."

I rolled my eyes but didn't say anything. Gods, the dude could be pretty scary when he had the Iron Man Suit. Didn't want to bump into that.

When we had the pizza and settled down in one of the corner seats the counter man had made for us, I dug into the pizza, starving since I hadn't had anything for a couple days. Tony Stark watched me gobble up the slices as he ate. He had an awed expression on his face.

"Kid, you eat a lot." He stated, eyebrows raised.

I shrugged, to busy eating to reply.

"So," he started. "Fury's sending an agent over to the tower. Think he's supposed to give you the basics. You know, schedules and stuff."

I nearly choked on my coke. And choking on coke isn't exactly the best sensation.

"What?" I coughed out, wiping my mouth with my sleeve.

"Ah, the normal routine. There was this agent called Alfred- blonde, kind of stereotypical Americal- and he's a bit of a joker. I wanted to pair him up with you, but Fury likes Hawkeye better."

"Um…"

"No need to tense up, kid. No need."

When we finished up the meal and headed back to the car, Stark warned me about touching the car with my 'greasy hands'. I secretly stuck out my tongue.

We were well on the way to Stark Tower when I kind of dozed off.

And that's where I had the weird dream again.

Monsters, goats, giant squirrels, a woman who looked like the female version of my dad, a scary but handsome red dude, and a girl with some kind of invisible veil flashed through my head.

Absurdly confusing, but somehow sweet.

I wished I had that dream life.

When I woke up again, my head ached.

I dizzily looked around, and Happy, the large man, was holding the car door open for me.

"Thanks," I grunted.

I hauled myself out of the car, Tony Stark already out and talking to a neat looking woman.

The Tower loomed above, around, and in front of me.

I was in Tony Stark's Tower.

 **oooooooooooooooooooo**

 **HELLO**

 **I'M REALLY SORRY FOR TAKING SO LONG**

 **DIDN'T MEAN TO TAKE FOUR MONTHS… NOT FIVE MONTHS TO UPDATE!**

 **SrrY…**

 **Oh, and I'm planning to start a Youtube channel for fanfiction readings and my drawings, so, if you want to check it out, I'll post the link here. Also, you can make suggestions on the channel!**

 **ALSO**

 **Love you all for the favs, follows, and comments!**

 **(I'll update more often)**


End file.
